


More Than Great Sex

by rebelrsr



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Maggie stops by with pizza and beer but finds that Alex needs more from her than food.





	More Than Great Sex

**Author's Note:**

> from anon's Tumblr prompt: I would love something with Alex and Maggie from Supergirl (or Kara and Lena if you're more happy writing them). Would love something where Alex was hurt but didn't want Maggie to know but eventually caves and Maggie takes care of her, or the same with Lena hurt and Kara taking care of her

Maggie knocked on Alex’s door one more time. She was certain Alex was home. The Ducati was in the usual parking spot. There hadn’t been any crimes large enough over the scanner for a DEO call out. “Danvers? You in there?”

A shadow darkened the gap beneath the door frame.

“I know you’re there, Danvers.” Maggie jiggled the door handle. “You got someone with you? Is that why you won’t open the door? Come on. I’ve got your favorite pizza and beer. I don’t want to have to call Kara and donate the food to that black pit of hunger she calls her stomach.”

The lock clicked. A minute later, Maggie peered at Alex through a tiny gap. The apartment was dark. Flickering lights and color indicated the television provided the only illumination. “I thought you had to work? Did I get your schedule wrong?”

“It was quiet. I told dispatch to call me if we caught a case.” Maggie tilted her head. “Did something happen today?” Putting her free hand on the door, she pushed lightly. For a second, she thought Alex was going to refuse to let her inside.

Finally, though, Alex stepped back, and the door opened enough for Maggie to squeeze in with the pizza box and beer. She automatically scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The main living area was spotless. No dirty dishes sat in the sink across in the nearby kitchen. Even Alex’s combat boots marched in perfect precision on the mat by the front door.

“Just the usual,” Alex answered. She slipped past Maggie and headed for the couch. “I was watching a movie, if you want to join me.”

Something was wrong. Maggie couldn’t put her finger on it. Movie Nights were common – with or without Kara in attendance. But… “Sounds good. What are you watching?” Setting the food and drink on the floor, Maggie took off her leather jacket and her shoes. She wanted to push at Alex by leaving them randomly in the entryway.

She didn’t. Maggie hung her jacket next to Alex’s on the pegs mounted on the wall and lined her shoes up with Alex’s boots.

“Uh...” Alex shrugged. “I don’t remember,” she said as Maggie retrieved the pizza and beer.

“Must have been one hell of a movie if you forgot the title already.” It was like walking through a verbal minefield. Alex _looked_ fine, if a little distracted. However, Maggie’s instincts were screaming. “Did you see the coverage on the high-speed chase? Through Downtown in the middle of morning rush.”

Keeping her voice casual, Maggie put the pizza and beer on Alex’s coffee table and dropped onto the far end of the couch. Away from Alex’s blanket and pillow nest. “I thought Supergirl would show up, but she must have been putting together a TV stand or getting a cat out of a tree.”

Alex hummed. “Guess so.”

Every nerve in Maggie’s body sat up and took notice. Alex Danvers was one of the smartest and most driven people Maggie had ever met. She nerded out over science fiction movies and weapons and had been known to babble almost as much as Kara.

Alex Danvers was _never_ vague. She _never_ sounded like she was miles away and locked in her own head.

Maggie took a slice of pizza out of the box and nibbled on the end as she pretended to watch the movie. Something with…space clowns? No wonder Alex hadn’t remembered the name. Fifteen seconds of watching an actual clown car full of killer clowns and Maggie wanted to wrest the remote from Alex and find _anything_ else.

“How was your day?” Maggie wasn’t giving up. “Did you get that…whatever it was you were working on to do…whatever you wanted?” Alex had given her the details about the latest alien technology she’d been reverse engineering, but Maggie couldn’t recall a single fact now.

“What?” Alex had a crinkle to rival Kara’s.

Enough was enough. Maggie tossed her slice of pizza back in the box and set her beer on the end table.  

Movements deliberate and slow enough that Alex would have time to object, Maggie turned and climbed fully onto the couch. She slid forward until she straddled Alex’s calves. “I love you. You know that, right?” she asked.

Alex nodded. “I love you, too,” she responded.

Any other time, Maggie would have melted to hear Alex confess her feelings. Not now, though. Alex’s words lacked conviction, and her actions since Maggie’s arrival hadn’t demonstrated her commitment to their relationship.

“It’s hard for me to tell you that,” Maggie continued. “My father said he loved me, but when it came time to prove it…” She didn’t have to say more. She’d told Alex all about her life in Blue Springs. “He let me down, Alex.

“He turned away, and he never looked back. I didn’t say those words again until you.” Maggie crawled up Alex’s legs, bracketing the long, lean body with her own, smaller frame. “Love means more than anything to me. It’s more than the great sex.”

When Alex took a breath and started to reply, Maggie bent and pressed a kiss to chapped lips.

“You’ll get your turn, Danvers. Be patient.” She had to laugh at Alex’s scowl. “I love you,” Maggie repeated. “It’s more than great sex. It’s cuddled on the couch. It’s Games Night with your sister’s crazy-ass friends. It’s going for runs in the park before the sun comes up.” Maggie followed each comment by moving up another inch on Alex’s body and kissing her girlfriend softly. “It’s trusting you enough to tell you whatever’s bothering me.”

Alex’s face and neck were suddenly warm to the touch.

Maggie kissed Alex one last time before curling up on top of Alex. The ball was in Alex’s court now. She closed her eyes against more clowns terrorizing a carnival. Alex’s heartbeat raced under her ear. Alex’s body stiff beneath her.

Only her cop’s instinct stifled the questions lodged in her throat. Alex had to trust Maggie enough to confide what was wrong.

Time ticked by. Alex was so damned stubborn. Waiting was hard. Pretending she wasn’t ready to pummel the answer from Alex was harder. Maggie had to be patient. Alex loved her. Eventually, she’d realize…

Alex’s body shuddered. Maggie caught the catch in Alex’s breathing. She immediately wrapped her arms around Alex. “I’ve got you, babe.”

Shudders grew into unfettered, yet silent, sobs. Maggie panicked. Alex hadn’t flinched when she’d crawled up Alex’s body. Alex wasn’t injured. Only one other person affected Alex enough to cause today’s emotional turmoil. “What happened to Kara, Al?”

The question unleashed a flurry of body-shaking sobs. Maggie held on, knowing Alex had to let go of all the emotions she’d bottled. Her arms ached from the strength of her full-body hug. Whatever it took for Alex to know that Maggie was there. That she wasn’t leaving.

“We had a containment breach,” Alex finally whispered. Her voice wavered, and she cleared her throat. It only made the next statement come out in Maggie’s favorite husky squeak. “During shift change. It was a clusterfuck from the beginning.”

Maggie dared to move her right arm away from Alex’s torso in order to grip Alex’s left hand. It was fisted so tightly that the knuckles showed white.  “Kara got hurt?” She didn’t want to give Alex too much time to wallow in all the ways she’d caused the situation. How she’d failed Kara.

“I didn’t see…I was…” Alex stumbled over her words now.

“It’s OK, Danvers.” Playing a hunch, Maggie began to fill in the details. “You were in the Command Center, and Supergirl went down to the cells on her own.” Kara was nearly indestructible and incredibly impulsive.

Alex was immediately on the defensive. “I should have stopped her!”

There was no way to argue with Alex when Kara was involved. Maggie remained silent.

“She blew out her powers,” Alex finished.

Maggie didn’t downplay the seriousness of the situation. Having Supergirl out of commission was a big impact on National City. But she didn’t let Alex assume responsibility, either. “Would you have sent Supergirl to capture the escapees?”

Rather than answer, Alex twisted her head away.

“Look at me, babe,” Maggie ordered. She outlasted Alex’s attempt to avoid her gaze. When Alex eventually glanced at her, Maggie stared into Alex’s eyes and _willed_ her to believe Maggie’s next statement. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Supergirl got hurt doing her job – because _she_ didn’t wait for you to send backup.” Backup that would surely have included Alex. “You aren’t responsible for her decisions.

“Does Supergirl blame you?” Maggie knew Kara didn’t. Wouldn’t. Kara made stupid choices and rushed into danger without thinking, but she _never_ blamed Alex for the consequences of her poor decisions. Only one person (besides Alex) ever believed Alex was at fault.

Alex shook her head, gaze skittering away.

Maggie stretched up and pressed a kiss to Alex’s jaw. “Eliza called.”

A single, tight dip of Alex’s chin indicated Maggie was right.

They’d had this conversation a dozen times or more. “It wasn’t your fault, Danvers.” She kissed Alex’s neck again, lingering this time. Now that Alex had, reluctantly, admitted the “terrible” truth, she’d be more willing to listen to Maggie. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

She repeated that, interspersed with kisses and another tight hug, until Alex went lax beneath her.

“How do you always know?” Alex murmured. For the first time since Maggie’s arrival, she raised her arms and looped them around Maggie’s back.

“I keep telling you,” Maggie sighed and wiggled deeper into Alex’s hold, “I’m a fucking detective.”

Alex’s body vibrated with her laugh. One hand slid up Maggie’s back and then tucked a strand of hair behind Maggie’s ear. After a minute, she sobered. “How long are you going to put up with me, Sawyer?”

Voice firm and deadly serious, Maggie said, “As long as you’ll have me, Alex. You’re my ride or die.”


End file.
